Under the Mistletoe (REUPLOAD)
by D The-Hedgehog
Summary: This is a re-upload of the original fic to make it a GumballXPenny one-shot. It's a Christmas Special! Summary- After a school Christmas party, Penny finally accepts Gumball's Christmas Eve date, as they both spend the whole day of Christmas Eve together & they both want the perfect gift: to make sure they share a kiss on the magical night before Christmas.


**This is a reupload of the original 'Under The Mistletoe' fic I made years ago, so it's a one-shot Christmas special. Enjoy! NOTE: This is unedited from the original, and is before 'The Shell', so Penny's still in her shell.**

 **Penny's POV-**

"Yeah, I'd love to." I said. Then we both kissed perfectly on the lips together, for about 40 seconds. Well, it felt like 40 seconds to me... "Well, see you on Christmas Day!" said my little Gummy-Puss. We both went upstairs in Gumball's house, into Gumball & Darwin's bedroom, to go & have a peaceful sleepover together! We stayed up for a bit longer to talk to each other, and we both played Dodge Or Dare together! **But this story all starts WAYYY back before 7:00 AM...**

* * *

 **Gumball's POV-**

It was 7:01, as I walked up to the Fitzgerald's front door standing on the doormat, nervous. I was wearing a fancy fur coat, with a Santa T-shirt behind it. Penny's mother came out the door. "Is Penny ready for school, Mrs Fitzgerald?" I asked politely. Then Penny appeared, wearing fur boots & a Santa hat. "You look beautiful." I complimented. "So do you, Gumball!" replied Penny. We walked out of her front yard to the school bus, for an awesome/crazy end-of-term Christmas PARTY! It'll be so cool!

 **Gumball's POV ctd.-**

* * *

We both walked over to the bus stop, where only a few people turned up. "Where is everybody, Darwin?" I asked. "They've gone to celebrate the Christmas holidays, only a few turned up, including us, Gumball." Darwin replied to me. The small group included us 3, Ocho, Clayton, Tobias, Carrie, & Bobert. Just then, Rocky turned up in the school bus. The bus had looked all grotto'd up for Christmas Eve. "All aboard!" Rocky annouced. All of us got on, as normal. But the weirdest thing was that Rocky was wearing a Santa rock shirt with a Santa hat with the bobble painted black.

* * *

 **Penny's POV-**

"Hey Rocky, what's with the get-up?" Tobias asked, curious. "I'm coming to the party too, so I figured I'd wear stuff for the party, Christmas & all, you know?" Rocky replied. We just went along with it, and got on the school bus. on the way to Elmore High on the bus, I sat next to Gumball, & we blushed the whole way there. Then, Rocky had the smart idea to put on some music. "Rocky, why'd you put music on?" Darwin asked, confused. "CHRIISSTMASS EVE!" he shouted. 2 minutes later we got dropped off at the front of the school, as Rocky parked the school bus. Then, as we walked inside, the were signs up saying we were to go to our normal classrooms. But I didn't expect something when we got to our classroom...

 **Gumball's POV-**

* * *

We walked into school as usual, but followed the signs into the hall, as we were directed to. But when we walked into the hall, there it was; A huge Christmas themed party, & everyone from school was there! "How could we miss this?" asked Clayton. "We probably came too late, Clayton. Just roll with it." replied Carrie. We just all went along with it, and partied through the day, till it was time to leave school!

* * *

 **Penny's POV-**

By 1:20 PM, it was time to leave the school. Teri was covered in tinsel, Juke's tape-box was fully covered in glitter, & we were both still slow dancing to Christmas themed music. "Ok, everyone out the hall, and go back home!" commanded Principal Brown. So we walked happily out of school, and back home to our parents. I stopped at Gumball's house as he asked me,"Want to go on a date at 3:00? It'll give you time to get ready..." I agreed to this, and Gumball jumped over the moon! I ran home to my bedroom to go & get ready for the date!

 **Gumball's POV**

I walked up to the Fitzgerald's residence again, nervous with a bunch of Christmas flowers in hand, looking at the time. 3:05. _Perfect,_ I thought _._ Penny showed up, opening the door. my eyes were glittering at the sight of her presence. "You look beautiful." I complimented. "Thanks. This is my mom's ring, so I have to be careful, ok?" Penny then showed me her mom's wedding ring. _Wow, I bet that ring cost a lot, Penny. Is that... DIAMOND IN THERE?!_ I thought. "Come on, let's go, Gumball!" Penny then took my hand, as I ran with her down the road.

* * *

"So, where do you wanna go?" I asked Penny. "To that snowy hill, over there!" she said, joyful. I agreed with her, as we both bounced over to the hill. We had crazy snowball fights, and doing all the other things you can do with snow! By 3:00, it was starting to get dark... "I'm frozen. Could you warm me up for a minute, Penny?" I asked. "Sure." she replied. Penny came over to me and we both hugged together. It felt like forever, and I didn't want it to end...

 **Penny's POV**

* * *

We both walked home together, as it was starting to get darker. "You... wanna go somewhere to eat?" asked Gumball, curious. "Sure, I'd love to." I replied. We made it to a small restraunt, to go and eat. It wasn't really a big, full-out Christmas Eve dinner, but what do you expect? We're only both 13 years old. "Well, that was a nice dinner. Wanna pull the wishbone with me?" Gumball asked me. "Sure, why not? We only live once." I replied. We then both pulled on the wishbone together, & Gumball got the most! He then belched. "Whoops. Wrong wish." he joked. We both laughed together.

* * *

"What did you wish for, Gumball?" I asked. "You'll find out..." he said to me. We both left the diner, walking home together. As we walked down the street, Gumball asked me, "Want to go on a sleepover, and wake up on Christmas Day?" "Yeah, sure!" I replied. There was mistletoe hanging as we got to the Watterson's door... "Hey, look. Mistletoe." Gumball said to me. We both looked at each other. It was like there was something in the air... "Do you..." Gumball said, nudging his head at the mistletoe. "Yeah, I'd love to." I said. Then we both kissed perfectly on the lips together, for about 40 seconds. Well, it felt like 40 seconds to me... "Well, see you on Christmas Day!" said my little Gummy-Puss. We both went upstairs in Gumball's house, into Gumball & Darwin's bedroom, to go & have a peaceful sleepover together! We stayed up for a bit longer to talk to each other, and we both played Dodge Or Dare together!

* * *

 **'The world was now a much more happier place, for the both of us...'**

 **THE END**


End file.
